Gum
by nayaruss
Summary: I didn't know what to say, what to do, or what to think, but Sasuke Uchiha had just stolen my last piece of gum, right from my mouth.  Oneshot. SasuHina. Complete.


Disclaimer: This is a normal thing at my school. When you open a pack of gum everybody's your friend. I don't own Naruto.

Summary: I didn't know what to say, what to do, or what to think, but Sasuke Uchiha had just stolen my last piece of gum, right from my mouth. Oneshot. SasuHina

_**Gum**_

I wish I knew how to say no. I wish I could somehow get the courage to say the two simple letters.

N.O.

No.

I don't want to give you any gum.

I remembered the first day I came with a full fifteen pack of _5_ gum.

_I sat in my seat unaware of any of my surroundings as I sat in the front of my seat. Everybody in the classroom was doing __**their**__ own thing, talking to __**their**__ friends, and ignoring me…completely, the way it usually is._

_I pulled out my pack of 5 gum and pulled a piece from the box. I unwrapped it and I could already smell the aroma from the gum arousing my nose hairs. I put the piece in my mouth and started to chew. I always had a sweet tooth for gum. I normally chewed out the flavor and then spit it out, but today would have to be different. _

"_Hey, Hinata, can I have a piece of gum?"I heard Naruto yell across the room. All ears and eyes perked up when Naruto skipped his way across the classroom, grinning his usually grin. _

_I only stared down as I could feel him approach, and could feel him get closer. I blushed, severely._

"_S-Sure, Naruto," I had no idea what would ensue next._

_Everybody and _they momma_ came up to me for a piece of gum. I felt claustrophobic in the middle of all these people with all eyes on me and so many words of_

'_You know were best friends?'_

'_I asked first.'_

'_You know you love me.'_

_And all I could think was these savages over some pieces of gum. I grabbed about five or six out the pack and through them away from me. Everybody who crowded around me ran; fighting hard and viciously for those very few pieces of gum. I quickly scurried out of the room, making sure I wouldn't trip over myself. When I got away safe and sound another six people came up to me who I actually did have a conversation with and breath was 'kicking' and I felt they needed the gum more than I did._

By fourth period I had no more gum, at least not for anybody else. I had one more piece for me which was for after lunch. I heard it was garlic beard and tuna fish.

Disgusting, but I haven't in like two days since my dad kicked me out the house.

Neji actually is the reason why I could even show my face around here at school without being laughed at—out loud, too much.

When I sat at lunch, I consumed the lunch sort of—I ate Shikamaru's Salt _and Vinegar Potato Chips._ I hid behind my locker door waiting for all others to leave the hallway so nobody witnessed my gum consuming. When all was clear, I unwrapped the gum and smelled the aroma before placing it in my mouth.

"Hinata," I heard a husky voice call.

I only looked up at him surprised, mouth slightly opened at why, or if he was really talking to me.

"I heard you had some gum," he said plainly not even caring to ask. I only looked at him still confused.

"S-Sasuke," I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was talking to me –well using me for my gum that no longer existed while my last piece was still linger in my mouth with a bunch of flavor untouched since my mouth has barely closed since he has walked up to me.

"Hinata, gum now," he said more persist, more threatening.

It was still a long silence that came after I didn't know what to say because my answer would only make him angry. Because he had asked her before for a piece of gum and she decided to give him one.

"B-But I gave you a p-piece,"

"Y-Yea, the flavored died quickly," he said aggravated that his piece of gum still was not even remotely close to entering his mouth.

"I-I don't have anymore," I said shamefully more for myself than him.

He only stared at me. His expression only left me guessing what he was thinking. His face was blank.

"I could take the one that's in your mouth,"

"W-Wha-?"

There were no words to stop him. No words that came after. His mouth had already connected with mine and his tongue was searching for that piece of gum that I think I might have swallowed. I couldn't feel anything in my body because everything went numb. I had no idea what to do.

When he released me I fell to the ground.

He only gave me a slight smirk, blowing a bubble from the gum he literally stole from the mouth a few moments ago. My brain was still trying to wrap around the fact.

I only stared up at him as he looked down at me with that same grin. He wiped off the lip gloss that lingered on his lips from my mouth.

"Thanks for the gum, Hinata," he nearly moaned as he walked away.

I didn't know what to say, what to do, or what to think, but Sasuke Uchiha had just stolen my last piece of gum, right from my mouth.

Review if you liked just something quick I threw together because this happens at school all the time. The thievery of gum _it's a serious crime if you don't know and should be put to rest for those people who actually buy their gum.) Review.


End file.
